


Perfectly Imperfect

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Dean Winchester/Alpha Castiel, Alpha rut, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big Spoon Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Knotting, Little Spoon Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Oral Knotting, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Supernatural Kink BingoKink: Alpha/Alpha





	Perfectly Imperfect

Castiel hates being a human. Now he’s human, his alpha instincts can’t be held back. He generally keeps on top of them, though there are times when he struggles with his knot. That’s where Dean comes in. Dean is an alpha, but he knows the best ways for an alpha to get through their rut without requiring an omega. There’s a few techniques that Castiel has learnt, though his favourite is the knot massage. He can never quite get it right though, his hands are too soft. So he feigns confusion, every single time, just to feel Dean’s rough and calloused hand on his knot. Dean never seemed to mind though, he’d often encourage Castiel to reciprocate the action, so they were getting each other off.

Dean frowned when he walked into the bunker, the overwhelming scent of Castiel’s impending rut filled his nostrils. Dean frowned and made his way down to the corridor, quickly finding the source of the scent, his own bedroom. Dean nudged the door open, dropping his bag down against the floor. The thud, which was loud in the almost silent room, pulled Castiel’s frenzied, crazed eyes to the Winchester.   
“D-De, I’m sorry” Castiel murmured, before moving to stand up. Dean raked his eyes down the angel’s body. He was naked, attempting to massage his knot in the ways that Dean had shown him, but he was struggling significantly. It was obvious, the frustrated growls that Dean had heard when walking down the corridor.

“Don’t apologise Cas” Dean murmured, while pulling Castiel close by his hips. Leaning down, Dean kissed the angel deeply. After being in love with the angel for so long, Dean resigned himself to the fact that the relationship with Castiel would be nothing more than the times that Dean would show him how to massage his knot. Castiel moaned into the kiss, scrambling at Dean’s jacket until the frustrations came back. It took several moments but Castiel grinned when he felt the miles of tanned skin beneath his fingers.   
“You could always knot my mouth” Dean smirked, trailing his hands down to Castiel’s ass. Castiel groaned and dropped his head to Dean’s neck, nipping the tender skin ever so slightly.   
“Fuck” Dean whispered, reaching between the bodies. He massaged Castiel’s knot in just the right way that had Castiel moaning and whimpering, until he came over Dean’s fist. Dean smirked and kissed Castiel, before dropping to his knees and cleaning the come from Castiel’s stomach and Dean’s fist. Castiel knotted his fingers through Dean’s hair and smirked, guiding Dean’s mouth to where he wanted it. Dean smirked and teased the underside of the head with his tongue, smirking up to Castiel at the angel’s moans, and growls of frustration. Castiel whimpered and tugged on Dean’s hair, attempting to move Dean’s head to where he wanted it to be, though Dean wouldn’t move. He kept teasing the underside of the head, his tongue swirling.   
“Dean” Castiel whimpered. Dean smiled slightly, finally giving into Castiel’s begging. The moan of relief that Castiel let out when Dean finally swallowed him down went straight to Dean’s crotch. Dean smirked and took Castiel deep into his throat, his nose brushing against the wiry hairs. Castiel had moved one of his hands, biting his fist to silence his moans, Sam couldn’t know about this secret of theirs. It’s their private time. Castiel moaned as Dean began to clench his throat as he bobbed his head, Castiel’s knot already beginning to swell. Dean moaned and reached around, gripping Castiel’s hips when he felt Castiel’s hips stuttering.   
“Dean, I’m close” Castiel whimpered.   
“Go on Cas, come…knot my mouth” Dean murmured, though it was slightly slurred around Castiel’s rapidly thickening length. Castiel knew what Dean was saying, and he couldn’t hold back as he came, knotting Dean’s mouth. The sight was obscene, Dean’s mouth spread impossibly wide around Castiel’s knot. It took a few moments for Dean to be able to move his mouth off, and he had to stretch his mouth for a few moments.  
“Fuck” Castiel panted. Dean smirked and moved to stand up, biting his slightly sore lips. Castiel pulled Dean into a deep kiss, reaching down to stroke Dean’s length, massaging Dean’s knot like Dean had so frequently shown him. Dean dropped his head to Castiel’s shoulder, hips bucking into Castiel’s perfect grip.   
“Fuck” Dean grunted. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean gently. Dean came with a grunt, his knot swelling in Castiel’s grip like it had done so many times.  
  
A while passed as the pair moved to Dean’s bed and curled close.   
“Thank you Dean” Castiel murmured, shifting so he could spoon against Dean, connecting his hand with the taller male’s hand when it slid around his waist. While Castiel slept, Dean couldn’t help but think about how perfectly imperfect their relationship is.


End file.
